1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paper shredder, more particularly to a dual function paper shredder that is capable of cutting paper sheets into narrow strips or into small shreds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, shredding devices normally provide a single cutting mode in which paper sheets are cut into narrow strips or into small shreds. The shredding devices that cut the paper sheets into narrow strips are herein referred as strip forming cutters, while those that cut the paper sheets into small shreds are referred as shredding cutters. As the strip cutting is simple and the force borne by the strip cutter is less, a larger number of paper sheets can be fragmented in one time by a strip forming cutter than that by a shredding cutter. Although it is more advantageous to use strip forming cutter than the shredding cutter when energy consumption is a major consideration, the strip forming cutter is insufficient to disintegrate confidential documents. It would be uneconomical for the consumer to purchase two kinds of shredding devices to cut non-confidential documents and shred confidential documents. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a shredding device that is capable of cutting paper sheets into shreds or into narrow strips as desired.